Hamilton
by imstillsleeping324
Summary: This is basically the show if it were just a play and not a musical. Rated T for some language. Not really sure what Genre this is because it's a lot.
1. Alexander HamiltonAaron Burr, Sir

**Good day ladies and gentlemen. I present to you something i thought up during socail studies while being bored. Hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. -Imma combine Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr, Sir because I don't know how else I'm gonna wrote the thing.**

 **disclaimer: I don't own Hamilton. If I did the tickets wouldn't have cost eight hundred dollars**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One: Alexander Hamilton/Aaron Burr, Sir_**

 _Get your education, don't forget from wence you came, and the world's gonna know your name!_

The last words Alexamder Hamilton heard from the people of his hometown, Nevis. As of right now, he was standing on the bow of a ship. Headed for a new land. New York for that matter. After all, in New York you can be a new man. No one new his name in Brittian America. They didn't know that he came from a poor family, lost everyone he loved in a hurricane, and was nothing more than an orphan. In America he would be able to make a name for himself.

His ship pulled into the harbor. He passed many workers and other immigrants headed for New York City right there and then. To find a college.

And he did. Princeton College. He approached the bursar. The conversation didn't go so well after he said he wanted to graduate early. The bursar looked at Alexander like he was stupid.

"You want to be like Burr? Find someone who actually cares." he said. Alexander's anger flared up and the bursar ended up with a broken nose. The school kicked him out of the place to be blunt.

So now Alexander was walking through the streets of New York City looking for a way to get food. Ahead of him, he spotted a man reading a book. Alexander recognized his face from a painting in Princeton. He ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Pardon me," he said. The man turned to him. "Are you Aaron Burr, sir?" The man gritted his teeth nervously.

"That depends, who's asking?" he said. Alexander immediately gave him a half bow as his words started to blur together from excitement.

"Oh well, sure sir." he said. "I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service sir. I have been looking for you." Burr frowned.

"I'm getting nervous." he said, about to walk away. Alexander stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Sir, I heard your name at Princeton." Alexander said. "I was seeking an excelerated course of study, when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?" He smiled weakly. Burr smiled kindly.

"You punched the bursar." he said. Alexander nodded.

"Yes. I wanted to do what you did, graduate in two years and join the revolution." he said. "Guy looked at me like I was stupid. And as far as I'm concerned I'm _not_ stupid. He deserved it." He frowned. "So how'd you graduate so fast?" Burr looked down.

"It was my parents' dying wish before they passed." he explained. Alexander's eyebrows shot up in excitement.

"Your orphan? I'm an orphan." he said. "God I wish there was a war then we could prove that we're worth more than anyone bargain for. See that's why I'm here. To prove my worth and-"

"Can I buy you a drink?" Burr askedn cutting him off and leading him to a bar. Alexander smiled gratefully.

"That would be nice." he said. Burr lead him in with a hand on his back.

"Want some advice?" he asked. Alexander nodded eagerly.

"Talk less." Burr said. Alexander became confused.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Smile more." Burr continued. Alexander gave a short laugh before realizing he was serious. "Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for."

"You can't be serious. How is this gonna get me into college?" Alexander asked raising an eyebrow.

"You want to get ahead?" Burr asked raising an eyebrow as well. Alexander nodded. "Then trust me and listen to what I tell you. Fools who run their mouths wind up dead." The approached the bar tender.

"Ah, Burr your usual I presume?" he asked. Burr nodded. "And what'll this young gentleman have?"

"Uh. . . a beer please?" Alexander asked timidly. The bar tender smiled and nodded. He brought out to glasses of beer and handed them to the men.

"Well, if it isn't the prodigy of Princeton College!" a man at a table called. Alexander and Burr turned to see three men sitting at a table. One broad and muscular, one unrealistically tall, and one with an impossibly large amount of freckles.

"Aaron Burr!" the broad man said throwing an arm around Burr. Burr raised an eyebrow. Alexander stood back.

"Give us a verse drop some knowledge!" the freckly man said laughing. Burr rose an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"Good luck with that you're takin' a stand." he said to the three men. Two of them yelled "BOO." "You spit Imma sit we'll see where we land." The freckled man rolled his eyes mockingly.

"Burr, the revolutions immentant, what do you stall for?" he asked.

"If you stand for nothing Burr, what'll you fall for?" Alexamder cut in, with his eyebrows raised.

"Ah. . . Seems you've brought a guest." the tall man said. "Who'd this?"

"Laurens, this is Alexander Hamilton. Hamilton, this John Laurens, Marquis de Lafayette, and Hercules Mulligan." Burr said, gesturing to the three men. Alexander nodded.

"Well?" Laurens asked. Alexander looked up at him in confusion.

"Well, what?" he asked.

"Spit a verse." Lafayette said, his French acent think making it hard to understand him. Alexander looked around before setting his beer on the table.

"Okay." he said. Why not? After all he had to gotta start somewhere. He hoppped up on the table and started.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter. Yes I know it's a bit short but so is the song so. . . Well, I'll be writing as soon as I can and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **-Erin**


	2. My ShotThe Story of Tonight

**Hello all you people! Great grammar, huh? Not like i care anyway. Here's the next chapter. I'll be changing a few lyrics if I have to because no one talks in rhymes. Not even back in the 1700s and the 1800s. Also, from now on, if the songs sound like they should be in the same chapter to me they will be. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hamilton. I'd live in New York if I did.**

 **LINE BREAK**

 ** _Chapter Two: My Shot / The Story of Tonight_**

"Hey yo, I'm just like ma country: I'm young scrappy and hungry. I am not throwing away my shot!" Alexander said.

"Time to take a SHOT!" the four men yelled raising their glasses. Alander nodded at Lafayette obviously telling him to go. Lafayette jumped onto the table with him with his glass in hand.

"I dream of life without a monarchy. The unrest France will lead to 'onarchy'" the young Frenchman paused for second, obviously noticing he'd pronounced anarchy wrong. "Onarchy? How you say- how say- Oh! Anarchy!" He corrected himself. The group smiled and chuckled a bit. Lafayette glared playfully at them. "When I fight I make the other side panicky with my-"

"SHOT!" The four men yelled again. Mulligan jumped up next, forcing Alexander and Lafayette to jump down because, well. . . Three's a crowd.

"I'm a tailor's apprentice. And I got you guys a local prentice. I'm joining the rebellion because I know it's my chance to socially advance, instead if sewing some pants!" he cried. Alexander cheered pumping his fist in the air. Lafayette joined in as Laurens jumped up.

"Yeah but we'll never be truly free, until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me." he said her turned to Alexander as Mulligan jumped off the table.

"We'll never be free until we end slavery!" the two said.

"You and I do or die." Laurens said pulling Alexander up. "Wait until I charge onto the battle field on a stallion with the first black battalion!"

"Have a another SHOT!" they yelled again raising their fists in the air. Suddenly Burr cut in.

"Gentlemen, please lower your voices. You keep out of trouble and you double your chances." he said. "Of course, I'm all for it. But you got to be carefully taught, if you talk you're gonna get shot." Alexander, Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan rolled their eyes smiling and ignored them.

"Hamilton, you're up!" Laurens said, patting Alexander's back.

"Burr, check what we got." he said gesturing to the other men. "Mr. Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot." The Frenchman flexed his "muscles." The other men laughed. "I think your pants look hot." Alexander said pointing to Mulligan. "Laurens I like you a lot." Laurens smiled and threw his arm around Alexander's shoulder. "Let's a plot blacker than the kettle calling the pot. What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot. Popping a squat of conventional wisdom like or not. That means you Burr." he said turning to Burr. The man rolled his eyes. Without noticing Alexander starting raising his voice. "GIVE A POSITION SHOW ME WHERE THE AMMUNITION IS!" The entire bar was staring at him. His eyes widened. "Sorry." he said embarrassed taking a seat at the table. "I'm talking to loud. I tend to get overexcited. Never really had any friends before. I promise that I'll make you guys proud." He shoved his hand into his pocket. Laurens jumped down and sat next to him.

"I'm getting you in front of a crowd." he said. The lead Alexander out into the streets. They found a crate for him to stand on. But before Alexander could jump onto it, Laurens jumped up.

"Wait what?" Alexander said.

"Hey everybody!" Laurens yelled. It got a lot of attention. "My friend's got something to say! But first, who's tired of being bossed around by our so-called king?!" Cheers went up in the streets. "Well then rise up! Rebel! Fight for you rights and freedom!" Cheers went up again. Laurens pulled Alexander up onto the crate.

"I never thought I'd live past twenty. Where I come from some get less than that. Ask anybody. Why we living fast, reach for a flask, we have to make this moment last, that's plenty." he said. "Actually, scratch that, this not a moment, it's the movement. Where did all of the people with something prove go? Foes oppose us. We roll like Moses, claiming our promise land. And!" People looked up at him at the pause. Alexander had always been good with words and convincing people. "If we win our independence. Will that guarantee the freedom for the ones who come after us? Or will the blood we shed create a cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants? I know the action in the streets is exciting, but Jesus, between all the bleeding and fighting I've been reading and writing. We need to handle our financial situation. Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation." The crowd started looking at each other nodding. From this, Alexander gained determination. "I'm past patiently waiting, I passionately smashing ever expectation, every action's an act of creation. I'm laughing in face of casualties and sorrow. FOR THE FIRST TIME I'M THINKING PAST TOMORROW!" His new friends started yelling with him.

"I AM NOT THROWING AWAY MY SHOT!" they cried.

"Everybody sing!" Laurens said from where he was standing.

"Woah, woah, woah!"

"Hey!"

"Woah!"

"Whoo!"

"Woah, yeah!"

"I said shout it to the rooftops!" Alexander yelled, joining in.

"Woah!"

"Said to the roof tops!" Mulligan yelled.

"Woah yeah."

"Hey yo it's time to take a shot, time to take a shot. AND I AM NOT THROWING MY SHOT!" Everyone yelled, throwing their fists in the air. Then everyone cheered pumping their fists in the air.

LINE BREAK

The four men laughed at something Alexander had just said. Suddenly, the nineteen year old rose from his seat and raised his glass.

"I may not live to see our glory." he said. His friends smiled and raised their glasses as well. "But I will gladly join the fight. And when our children tell our story, they'll tell the story of tonight." Laurens rose from his chair.

"A toast, to Alexander Hamilton." he said, turning to Alexander smiling.

"Alexander." The other two men said as Alexander laughed.

"Raise a glass to freedom. Something they can never take away. No matter what they tell you." Mulligan said.

"Raise a glass to the four of us." Laurens said. "Tomorrow there'll be more of us telling the story of tonight." And for the rest of the night they celebrated the revolution.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Well that's that. I really hope you enjoyed this because this is my entertainment. I didn't change a lot of the lyrics but I changed some. I'll see you in the next chapter bye!**

 **-Erin**


	3. The Schuyler Sisters

**Hello, it's me. I was wondering if- ya know what? Never mind. I hate that song anyway. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. I might actually do some original dialogue this time so hopefully it'll be more interesting. After all, people wouldn't walk around saying "work" every two minutes. Of course I still have to give Angelica her rap so . . . Also, I'm gonna set this in the day Alexander spoke in front of the crowd. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hamilton, I'm not a genius.**

 **LINE BREAK**

 **CHAPTER ONE:** ** _The Schuyler Sisters_**

There's nothing rich folks love more than going downtown and slumming it with the poor. They pull up their carriages and gawk at the students in the commons just to watch them talk! Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy Schuyler were the daughters of one of the richest men in New York, Philip Schuyler. Philip Schuyler was a strict man and didn't usually let the three sisters wander around without a supervisor. So what were they doing in downtown New York City you may ask? Well. . . Angelica may have convinced her two younger sisters to sneak out into the city. They'd escaped their carriage and sneaked away. Peggy of course was rather reluctant about it, not really wanting to face her father's wrath.

"Father said to be home by sundown." she urged her sisters. Angelica smiled and rolled her eyes fondly.

"He doesn't need to know." she said taking Eliza's hand.

"He also said not to go downtown!" Peggy urged again. Eliza cupped her face with her hands.

"Like she said you're free to go." she said. Peggy crossed her arms and ducked down her hand as her sister lead her through the city. A bunch of men passed them to crowd around a nineteen year old boy.

"-time I'm thinking past tomorrow!" He was yelling.

"It already bad enough that Father want to go to war." Peggy said said looking at her sisters. Eliza looked over at the crowd.

"People shouting in the square." she said, sighing.

"Even worse there'll be fighting at the shores." Peggy said frowning. Angelica also looked over and rolled her eyes.

"Why do the men get to do all the fighting while we wait around like sitting ducks?" she asked. Peggy sighed at her sister. Yes, she thought it was unfair but seriously, did she have to bring it up ALL THE TIME? "There's new ideas in the air at least." The three nodded.

"Look around!" Eliza said.

"Hey can someone remind what we're looking for?" Peggy asked.

"We're looking for a mind at work."

Angelica lead them through the city all three laughing and taking in the sights of the city. Suddenly a man came up to them. They recognized him as Aaron Burr whom their father had spoken a lot about because of his reputation at Princeton. "Ah, my three favorite sisters." he said. Angelica rolled her eyes in disgust. Peggy and Eliza looked at him as if he was out of his mind. "Where's your supervisor ladies?" Burr threw his arm over Angelica's shoulder. "Why you slumming in the city with your fancy heels? You searching for urchin who can give you ideals?" He kissed Angelica's hand who rolled her eyes and pulled her hand away.

"Burr, you disgust me." she said, chuckling slightly.

"Ah, so you've discussed me." he said smirking. "I'm a trust fund, baby you can trust me." Angelica rose an eyebrow. She pushed the book she was holding against his chest and pushed him away.

"I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine. So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane." she said. "You want a revolution? I want a revelation, so listen to my declaration." Eliza and Peggy smiled and went to stand on either side of their older sister.

"'We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal.'" they said in sync. Angelica stepped forward.

"And when I meet Thomas Jefferson?" she said. "Imma compel him to include women in the sequel!"

"WORK!" the trio yelled. Eliza pulled her sisters through a crowd.

"Look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now." she said. Peggy joined her.

"History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world." they said.

The three sisters crashed in a little shop. They lounged there for maybe two hours before they realized it was dark. They all rushed home in a carriage.

Their father was waiting for them at home, stony-faced. They looked down in shame.

"I thought you had more sense than this." he said stoically. He faced his eldest daughter. "Especially you." Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Father, I just wanted to do something else than staying in the house." she said. Philip Schuyler sighed.

"What am I going to do with you? You're setting a bad example for Margaret." Peggy rolled her eyes at her real name.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't like that name?" she complained.

"Margaret is the name you were given so that is what I'll call you." her father said. "Now go to your rooms." The sisters nodded and headed up to their rooms.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Next is Farmer Refuted (my favorite song) and You'll be back. See you next time, my fellow Hamilton fans.**

 **-Erin**


	4. I'm Sorry

hey guys its me. although I'm pretty sure only one person had even read this thing. (my self esteem's really low if you haven't noticed.) anyway I'm really sorry i haven't updated in a while. i've been writing it on pages or docs on my iPad, but the app got deleted like 3 times and so did google docs. I"ll try to update as soon as i can.


	5. Revolutionaries

**Hello, people who'll probably never read this! Yes, my self-esteem is really low for those who didn't notice. Anyway, I present the next chapter of Hamilton. I'm putting in one more sing into this thing 'cause it's too short for taste. Also, if any of you lovely people have read my story Poseidon's Daughter, I'm trying to find time to do write it, I swear. Also, I'll be changing a few things to fit how I feel it would make sense. Anywho, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Line Break**

 **Chapter Four:** **_Farmer Refuted/You'll Be Back/Right Hand Man_**

Samuel Seabury, a man loyal to Britain, stood up on a crate in front of a crowd. The waited, eyebrows raised as he pulled out a scroll.

"Ehem." he cleared his throat. "Hear ye, hear ye. My name is Samuel Seabury, and I present Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress." He cleared his throat. Alexander, Laurens, Mulligan, and Lafayette rolled their eyes. "Heed not the rebels who scream revolution. They have not your interests at heart."

"Oh my god tear this dud a part." Mulligan said loudly. Alexander and his friends laughed as Seabury glared at them before turning back to the scroll.

"Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution, don't let them lead astray." he continued trying to keep his cool. "This congress does not speak for me." Alexander started to walk towards Seabury obviously to retaliate. Burr immediately held him back.

"Let him be." he said. Alexander rolled his eyes but stepped back.

"They're playing a dangerous game. I pray the king shows you his mercy. For shame." Lafayette pulled Burr aside to distract him as Alexander ran forward. Seabury, seeing where this was going started his speech over again. At the same time Alexander started yelling over him. **(A/N: I can't write two people' dialogue at the same time so I'm just gonna write Alexander's and fit in Seabury's when I can.)**

"He'd have you all at the screams but the revolution is coming. The have nots are gonna win this." Alexander turned to Seabury. "It's hard to listen to you with a straight face." Seabury glared at him before stating again. "Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us and honestly you shouldn't even talk. And what a about Boston, look at the cost and all that we lost and you talk about congress?!"

"This Congress does not speak for me." Seabury continued, pulling the box in front of Alexander.

"My dog speaks more eloquently than thee." Alexander interrupted mockingly. Lafayette started making barking noises. Seabury gave them a hard glare.

"They're playing a dangerous game." he said only to have the young man interrupted him again.

"But strangely your mange is the same!" Alexander called out. The crowd laughed.

"I pray the king shows you his mercy." Seabury tried to say again.

"Is he in Jersey?" Alexander asked.

"For shame."

"For the revolution!"

"For shame!"

"FOR THE REVOLUTION!" The crowd yelled. Seabury sighed and tried to repeat.

"Heed-" he was cut off.

Alexander jumped up on Seabury's box. "If you repeat yourself, I'm gonna scream!" Alexander said, Seabury saying "scream" in time with him. "Honestly, look at me, please don't read. After it's not like I'm gonna let you."

"Not your interests-" Seabury tried to push Alexander of the crate. He failed.

"Don't montalatte the key then not debate with me." Alexander said. "Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?" Burr pulled him down from the crate.

"Alexander, please." he said.

"Burr, I'd divisive than in decisive, drop the niceties!" Alexander said. Suddenly, red coat messengers pushed him down.

"SILENCE! WE HAVE A MESSAGE FROM THE KING!" they yelled. Alexander rolled his eyes as he fell back into the crowd. One messenger pulled out a letter from his coat.

"My dearest subjects, you have asked for your freedom. I regret to say that, this I cannot give. I'd like to remind you that you belong to me. You'll be back time will tell, you'll remember that I served you well. Cause when push comes to shove, I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love. You say our love is draining and you can't go on. You'll be the one complaining when I am you're my favorite subject. My sweet submissive subject. My loyal, royal subjects. Forever, and ever. And ever and ever and ever. You'll be back like before. I will fight the fight and win the war. For you love. For your praise. And I'll love you 'til my dying days. When you're gone, I'll go mad. So don't throw away this thing we had. Cause when push, comes to shove, I will kill your friends and family, to remind you of my love. Yours truly, King George III" he read. Alexander was a bit disturbed by the letter. Okay a lot. It sounded like a freaking break up letter. He nudged his friends and walked off with them.

Fast forward a few couple days. **(A/N: I don't know when** ** _Right Hand Men_** **is set.)** Alexander had volunteered for the army along with Burr. He pulled on his uniform and joined the crowd of volunteers in the square.

"As a kid in the Caribbean, I wished for a war, I knew I was poor, I knew it was the only way to rise up. If they tell my story I'm either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or rise up!" I said. "I will fight for this land. But there's only one man who can give us a command so we can rise up. I understand it's the only way to rise up." People started cheering. Alexander bit his lip. "Here he comes." A man stepped up in front of the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he said, even though there weren't any woman in the crowd as far as Alexander was concerned. "The moment you' been waiting for! The pride of Mt. Vernon! George Washington." The crowd cheered loudly as the general stepped forward, a grim expression on his face.

"We are out gunned, out manned, out numbered, out planned! We gotta make an all out stand. I'm gonna need right hand man!" he said. Alexander's head snapped up. He saw an opportunity. He was not going to throw away his shot. "Can I be real a second? For just a millisecond? Let down my guard and the people how I feel a second? Now I'm the model of a modern major general. The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all lining up to put me up on a pedestal. Writing letters to relatives embellishing my eloquence and elegance. But the elephant is in the room. The truth is in your face when you hear the British cannons go boom!" The men started looking at each other nervously. Alexander looked over at Burr who was listening attentively. Neither he nor Alexander were very frightened by it. They, after all, knew what they were getting into when they signed up. "Any hope of success is fleeting. How can I keep leading, when the people I'm leading keep retreating." Okay, Alexander thought. That's a bit harsh. The General kept going. The speech went on for an hour until they joined the other soldiers.

Alexander watched from afar as another cannon went off and destroyed a ship. The British took over the south. The troops ran to Harlem. He watched as the British battered down the battery. American soldiers started checking the damages. Alexander sighed. If only there was a way to rob the British of their cannons. Suddenly, an idea formed in his head.

A week later he and a group of men stole cannons from the British troops.

A man came up to Alexander a month later and tapped him on the shoulder.

"The General wants to see you." he said. Alexander nodded and headed for the General's tent. When he got there, Burr was there talking to Washington. Washington seemed to be bored. Alex walked in.

"Your excellency sir. You wanted to see me?" he said. Washington looked up and smiled.

"Ah, Hamilton, come in" he said. "Have you met Burr?" The two men nodded.

"Yes sir." Alexander said.

"We keep meeting." they both said at the same time. Burr turned back to Washington.

"As I was saying, sir." he said. "I look forward your strategy play out." Washington sighed.

"Burr." he said.

"Yes?"

"Close the door on your way out." Washington gestured to the entrance of the tent. Alexander watched Burr stalk out.

"Have I done something wrong, sir?" Alexander asked. Washington shook his head.

"On the contrary, I called you here because the odds are against us." he said. "Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh." Alexander rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Washington chuckled.

"Hamilton, how come no one can get you on their staff?" he asked. Alexander's eyes widened.

"Sir!" he said. Washington held up his hand.

"Don't get me wrong. You're a young man of great renown. I know British cannons when we were still downtown." he said. Alexander grinned proudly. "Nathaniel Green and Henry Nox wanted to hire you." The young man frowned.

"Yeah to be their secretary, I don't think so." he said, glaring at the wall. Washington stood and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, why are you upset?" he asked. Alexander looked up at the older man.

"I'm not?" he made it sound more like a question.

"It's alright you want to fight." Washington said kindly. "You've got a hunger. I was just like you when i was younger. Head full of fantasies of dying like a martyr?" Alexander nodded.

"Yes." he said. Washington smiled grimly.

"Ah, dying is easy, young man." he said. Alexander shrank. "Living is harder."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked his General.

"I'm being honest, I'm working with a third of what our Congress has promised." Washington said. "We are powder keg about to explode. I need someone like you to lighten the load. So?" He held out a quill to Alexander.

"Deal." Alexander said, taking it. Washington smiled.

"Son, we are out gunned, out manned." he said. Alexander picked up pieces of paper.

"You'll need all the help you can get. I have some friends: Laurens, Mulligan, Marquis de Lafayette. Okay what else?"

"Out numbered, out planned."

"We'll need some spies on the inside. Some King's men who might let some things slide. I'll write to Congress and tell 'em we need supplies. You rally the guys. Master the element of surprise." Alexander said. "I'll rise above my station. Organize your information, until we rise to the occasion of our new nation. Sir!" Washington lead him out. People rose to salute the General.

"HERE COMES THE GENERAL!" people yelled. Washington brought Alexander forward.

"And his right hand man!" he said.

 **LINE BREAK**

 **So, what did you think? R &R. My arm hurts a lot. Imma take a break. Hope you enjoyed. I'll see you next time!**

 **-Erin**


	6. Meeting the Schuylers

**Hey guys. Been a while. Sorry about that I got distracted with school. I'd like to note that POV will be switching like three times so. . . Enjoy! Now another thing. Some of the time spans just don't make sense to me so if something doesn't seem the same to you know that I changed it for logical reasons. One sided Lams. I had to.**

 **CHAPTER FIVE: Meeting the Schuylers**

Alexander's POV

Alexander walked in with Laurens and Burr. He was laughing at something Laurens had said.

"Lots a ladies, aren't there?" Burr said, nudging the other two trio smirked and started to flirt with a few. "You know I still can't believe Martha Washington named her feral tom cat after you." Alexander's face turned red in embarrassment. Laurens laughed and slapped him on the back.

"Shut up." Alexander said glaring at Burr.

"Looks like the Schuylers have arrived." Burr said. A group of men had started crowding around one certain woman. She had a red dress on. Her hair was pulled away from a face in a curly up-do. Two other women were sneaking away from the men, leaving their companion to fend for herself. Alexander's brows furrowed and walked up to them.

"Alright guys. Give some space. You'll get your chance later." he laughed, herding the crowd away. The woman smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." she said.

"It was no trouble." Alexander said.

"Angelica Schuyler." she said. Alexander took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Alexander Hamilton." he said.

"Where's your family from?"

"Unimportant there's a million things I haven't done." Alexander responded nervously. "Just you wait."

Angelica looked at him strangely before accepting his answer.

"You're Washington's right hand aren't you?" she said. Alexander smiled and nodded.

"Writing's a talent of mine." he said. "I taught myself when I was younger." Angelica cocked an eyebrow.

"Couldn't a teacher have taught you?" she asked. Alexander bit his lip.

"My family didn't have access to those." he said. Suddenly Laurens called him over to their group of friends. Thankful for an excuse to leave Alexander said, "Well, I best get going. My friends are waiting."

Laurens slapped him on the back. "You looked like you needed rescuing. What'd she asked you?"

"She asked me where I was from." Alexander asked. Laurens nodded. Washington came up to the four men.

"Hamilton, there's someone I want you to meet. Come with me." he said. Alexander nodded and followed.

Eliza's POV

Eliza watched as the man who'd just finished talking to her sister laughed at something the General said. The two men were stand at the stairs most likely talking about the other men in army, probably bad mouthing a few. Peggy nudged her and smiled knowingly.

"You seem to have taken a liking to him." she said. Eliza feigned cluelessness.

"I don't know what you mean." she said. Peggy smirked. Eliza could see the gears turning in her head. Despite being the least acknowledged Schuyler, Peggy was a very independent girl. Lack of attention didn't really bring her younger sister down. Eliza saw Angelica once again escaping a bunch of men. She grabbed her older sister's wrist and pulled her aside.

"You know it would be nice to have a little help with the men." Angelica said. Eliza laughed and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Yeah, that's never going to happen. Speaking of men, you see that man talking to the General?" she asked. She watched her sister turn her head then turn back to her.

"Yes. What about him?" she asked, smiling slightly.

"This one's mine, okay?" Eliza said. Angelica looked over her shoulder again and nodded. She walked over to the man and grabbed his arm. What's she doing? Eliza thought. She watched her sister lead him away from the other men. Eliza looked down, disappointed. In her mind, compared to her sister she was nothing. Then someone tapped her shoulder. She looked up.

"Eliza this is Alexander Hamilton. I just met him earlier." Angelica said. Alexander smiled at Eliza.

"Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you." Eliza said, curtsying. Alexander looked over at her sister.

"Schuyler?" he asked. Angelica smiled sweetly, an expression that looked almost foreign on her.

"My sister. Our younger sister Peggy is off getting a drink." she said. "Not alcohol, I hope." she said. Eliza laughed quietly.

"Thank you for all your service." she said turning to Alexander. The young man took her hand and kissed it. Eliza felt her face heat. Angelica laughed silently beside her.

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet it will have been worth it." he said.

"I'll leave you to it." Angelica said, joining the dancing people on the floor.

Eliza and Alexander talked for the rest of night dancing every once in awhile.

She looked over his shoulder during one dance to see her father glaring at Alexander's back intensely.

"My father looks like her wants to kill you." she said to him quietly. He looked over his shoulder and chuckled.

"That's natural." he said. She laughed.

The ball ended a few hours later and the troops had to go back to the battlefield. Alex said goodbye to Eliza the day he left and promised to send her letters.

Sure enough she received a letter the next day. Of course she was surprised, not really expecting him to be able to send a letter so soon. This continued for a long time.

One day she was talking with Angelica and was surprised by something she said.

"Why don't we form a harem?" she asked. Eliza started laughing.

"You're very funny, you know that?" she said to her older sister. Angelica crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back in her chair.

"I'm just saying if you really loved me you would share him." she said nonchalantly. She leaned forward and grabbed one of the letters Eliza was holding in her hand.

"Ha!" Eliza laughed in her sister's face.

The next time Alexander took a leave of absence he visited her house. He immediately approached her father and asked to talk to him privately. Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy leaned against the door to hear what was happening.

"What is it that you want, Hamilton?" Eliza heard her father ask.

"I understand that I have only know your daughter for a few months." Alexander started. "But I love her very much. More than you could imagine." Eliza blushed bright red at this comment. Angelica chuckled quietly. Eliza pulled her sisters away from the door.

"What do you think they're talking about?" she asked sitting down on the couch.

"Maybe he's asking for your hand in marriage." Peggy said hopefully.

"You think so?" Eliza asked. Little did she know, Angelica was chewing her lip as if holding back a snide comment.

"He'd better." Peggy responded. "You two are more smitten than any couple I've ever seen." Eliza smiled. They waited for a long time. Then the door opened, Alexander and the girls' father in the doorway.

"Be true." their father said, shaking Alexander's hand. Alexander smiled and nodded before taking Eliza's hand and pulling her away from the family.

"Eliza, I'm not rich. I don't have own my own land. I'm not a general. I don't have a position of power what so ever. And I'm certainly not famous." he said.

"Do honestly think I care about that?" she asked. Alexander smiled and kissed her cheek.

"No. That's what I love about you." he said. "Anyway, the only thing I have is my honor and my smarts. But. . . Your family has really changed me these last few months. Peggy tells me everything and Angelica. . . Well, she tried to take a bite of me." Eliza rose an eyebrow. "No stress my love for you is never in doubt. We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out. I've been living without a family since I was a child. My father left, my mother died, I grew up buck wild, but I'll never forget my mother's face that was real and as long I'm alive, Eliza I swear to God you'll never feel so-" Eliza cut him off with a kiss.

"You were saying?" She asked. Alexander laughed.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. Eliza's face broke into a grin.

"Yes! Yes. A million times yes." she said jumping into his arms. Alexander laughed and spun her in the air.

Angelica's POV

Eliza pulled Angelica by the arm, veil covering her face. Even though Angelica was smiling, inside she was grimacing. Of course, this was her sister and she'd do anything for her. So when Eliza told her that she was in love with Alexander, Angelica had let her have him. The man was poor and Angelica knew her duty as the eldest of the family. Her job was mary a rich man to uphold the family name. Eliza, however had to do no such thing, even though their father would most likely prefer her to marry someone of his status as well.

She spotted Laurens at the door of the church (I'm deciding it's a church cause I don't know what else to call it.)

"Angelica this Laurens, Alex's best friend." Eliza said gesturing to the man. "Although. . . I think you already knew that. After all, Alex won't shut up about him. Peggy's already with Lafayette." Angelica look over her shoulder to see her youngest sister conversing with the Frenchman. Mulligan was standing off to the side holding a basket of flower petals. Uh. . . Okay?

The music started as Angelica and Laurens started walking down the aisle. Then came Lafayette and Peggy. The bridesmaids and the groomsmen stood at the sides of the bride and groom. Mulligan came down the aisle scattering flower petals everywhere. Angelica looked at Alexander out of the corner of her eyes. He fighting back a laugh. She chuckled quietly. Then her sister came down the aisle. She looked beautiful in her dress and veil. Angelica heard Alexander take in a breath. Eliza handed Angelica her flowers. Angelica watched sadly as the happy couple said their vows and kissed. Yet, she cheered with everyone else in the church as Eliza and Alexander walked back down the aisle.

At the reception she gave a speech.

"I'd like to give toast to Alexander and my sister." she said, raising her glass to the couple. Eliza smiled happily at her. "I would like to congratulate you two on your union. I hope the two of you will always care for each other and may you always be. . . Satisfied." The guests rose their classes as Angelica thought back to the night she had met Alexander. Probably the one night of her life she would always regret.

She remembered when he came up to her and introduced himself.

There's a million things I haven't done. Just you wait. His words echoed in her head. But, she had a duty to her family. Her only job in life was to marry rich. Her father didn't have any sons, there for she had to marry into another family.

Another thing, that night Angelica had been sure that Alexander had tried to charm her because she was a Schuyler. Getting married to a Schuyler meant you were set for life. Plus it'd elevated one's status. She'd have to be naive to assume he hadn't approached her for his own benefit.

Plus, Angelica knew her sister like the back of her hand. She was trusting and kind. If she told Eliza that she loved Alexander, she would step back and let her have him. She'd insist she was fine, but Angelica knew that would be a lie.

Suddenly a hand on her shoulder snapped her back to reality. She jumped a little bit and turned to see Laurens standing behind her.

"Sorry I startled you. You spaced out for a bit." he said.

"Oh, did I?" Angelica asked. Laurens chuckled.

"Yeah. You alright?" he asked. Angelica looked back at her sister and Alexander. "I know how you feel."

"Huh?"

"What? You think you're the only one with feelings for Alex?" he asked.

"Uh. . ." Angelica trailed off. She had never been under the impression that Laurens had been, well you know.

"Yep." Laurens said. And with that he walked away.


	7. Downhill

CHAPTER SIX: Downhill

The soldiers headed back to war after the wedding. Alexander bid his wife goodbye.

They shared one final hug before Eliza said, "Stay alive."

"I promise." Alexander said.

He and the other soldiers headed off to Valley Forge.

Alexander took over writing Washington's letters to Congress. The war wasn't going well. Everyday, more soldiers died, and everyday, they came closer to losing this war. One day, he got a letter from them, urging the troops to attack. He sighs angrily and picks up a paper and pen.

We have resorted to eating our horses. Merchants deny equipment and assistance. They only take British money, so sing a song of sixpence-

The entrance to the tent opened. The General came in, stressed.

"The cavalry's not coming."

"But sir-"

"Alex, listen. There's only one way to win this." Washington grabbed Alexander by the shoulders **(1)**. "Provoke outrage. Outright."

Alexander nodded. "That's right."

"Don't engage, strike by night." Washington leaned on the desk.

"Make it impossible to justify the cost of the flight."

"Outrun."

"Outrun."

"Outlast."

"Outlast."

"Hit them quick, get out fast."

"Uh huh."

"Stay alive until this horror show has passed. . . We're gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast."

"Yeah."

Later on Alexander and his friends met up for a small drink.

"Let's hope we get through this." Alexander said.

"Raise a glass." All four of them said, clicking their glasses.

The war continued on, Mulligan went back to his apprenticeship in New York.

Lafayette wrote to his home country, hoping they'd send a ship. As for Laurens, he and Alexander wrote essays against slavery, fighting day after day.

The war continued, the Americans picking and choosing their battles, stealing supplies.

Alexander went to his General everyday asking to command a troop everyday. And everyday his response was, "No."

Instead, Charles Lee got promoted to second in command.

Not the best choice.

The soldiers fought brutally. Washington yelled, "ATTACK!" as his command.

Meanwhile, Lee commanded the soldiers to retreat.

When the battle was over, Lee was called to the General's tent.

"What were you doing, Lee? Get back on your feet!" Washington said.

"But there was so many of them!"

"I'm sorry, is this not your speed?" Washington asked, sarcastically. Alexander smirked from the desk. "You're done, Lee."

"But, sir-"

"Hamilton!" Washington turned to Alexander. He jumped up from his seat ready to take charge.

"Ready, sir!"

"Have Lafayette take the lead."

". . . Yes, sir."

A thousand soldiers died in a hundred degree heat that battle. The Americans snatched a stalemate from the jaws of defeat. Lee was left behind with nothing and he started saying things about Washington.

"Washington cannot be left alone to his devices. Indecisive from crisis to crisis. The best thing he can do from the revolution is go back to planting tobacco in Mount Vernon."

When Alexander heard about this, he ran to the General.

"Don't do a thing, history will prove him wrong." Washington said, not even looking up from his desk.

"But, sir-"

"We have a war to fight let's move along."

The two argued back in forth but in the end, Washington won out.

Alexander stormed out of the tent. Laurens joined him.

"Strong words from Lee, someone oughta hold him to it." he said, seeing the look on his friend's face.

"I can't disobey direct orders. . ." Alexander said, looking back at the tent.

". . . Then I'll do it. Alexander, you're the closest friend I've got."

"Laurens, do not throw away your shot."

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10._

There are ten steps to a duel.

The challenge. Demand satisfaction. If they apologize no need for further action.

"Lee, I'm not going to let your words against Washington stand." Laurens said. "I challenge you do a duel."

If they don't, grab a friend. That's your second. Your lieutenant. When there's reckoning to be reckoned.

"Alexander, I want you to be my second."

Have your seconds meet face to face. Negotiate a peace or negotiate a time and place. This is commonplace, especially between recruits. Most disputed die and no one shoots.

"Burr, John is going through with this, whether you like it or not."

If they don't reach a peace, that's alright. Time to get some pistols and a doctor on sight. You pay him in advance, you treat him with civility. You have him turn around so he can have deniability.

"Ready, John?"

". . . Yeah."

Duel before the sun is in the sky. Pick a place to die where it's high and dry. Leave a note for your next of kin. Pray the hell or heaven lets you in.

 _Dear, Father. . ._ ( **2** )

Confess your sins. Ready for the moment of adrenaline, when you finally meet your opponent.

"Alexander, I have a child." ( **3** )

Your last chance to negotiate. Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight.

"Alexander."

"Aaron Burr, sir."

"Can we agree the duels are immature?"

"Sure. But your man had to answer for his words, Burr."

"With his life. We both know that's absurd, sir."

"Hang on. How many men died, because Lee was inexperienced and ruinous?"

"Okay, so we're doing this."

Look him in the eye, aim no higher. Summon all the courage you require, then count.

 _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9_

 _Number ten paces, FIRE!_

 **Sup, guys. I'm BACK. Sorry I've been gone for so long. Damn the last time I posted was like in December.**

 **(1) I hate people touching my shoulders and writing that made me flinch.**

 **(2) I don't know what Laurens wrote before the duel.**

 **(3) I don't know when John had his child. I'm just making room for a confession.**


End file.
